


Blood; Lust

by Skeleton_Keys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire Zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Keys/pseuds/Skeleton_Keys
Summary: Zen is a vampire. No one knows this and Zen can't bring himself to tell anyone, despite trusting the RFA like family. He had planned to keep the beast inside him a secret. However, that proved to be a more difficult task than he'd thought.Zen hadn't drunk human blood in days and being at the RFA's party surrounded by humans was the worst situation he could've found himself in.While trying to hide, Zen ends up cornered by Jumin Han and is quickly loosing control of his urge to feed.[Also posted on wattpad]





	Blood; Lust

Zen was  _hungry_. He'd never been this hungry since becoming a vampire five years ago. When he'd first turned he'd drunken blood straight from humans, he'd accidentally killed at least three before learning the proper amount to take which wouldn't result in death.

He still had nightmares about the lives he took...

More recently he'd been stealing blood bags from hospitals to use as his food source but this week...he'd run out.

Due to the party and the threat placed on him and all his friends during the week leading up to it Zen hadn't been able to get more blood and now...he was ravenous.

After greeting all the guests Zen had quickly and quietly rushed away to the balcony outside to get away from the smell of people...the smell of food.

He thought he'd managed to slip away without anyone noticing. He was wrong.

"Trying to neglect your responsibilities?" A smooth, calm, and controlled voice asked from behind Zen.

Zen turned around to see Jumin fucking Han close the balcony doors behind him.

"Go back inside, Jumin. I can't deal with you right now." Zen snapped and turned back around. He was shaking slightly and his fangs had grown in his mouth. If Jumin didn't leave soon...

"That's no way to talk to your friends." Jumin had a smugness to his voice. This was the voice he used when he was teasing Zen.

Zen growled. "We're  _not_  friends."

He needed to get rid of Jumin, the angrier he was the harder it would be to control himself. If he bit someone in a normal state of mind, they'd probably survive but Zen knew if he sunk his fangs into that jerk right now he'd suck him  _dry._

"No, I suppose we're not." Zen could hear Jumin start to walk. "Irrelevant, what are you doing out here?"

Zen turned around and held a hand up. "St-stop there, don't fucking come any closer!" He warned.

Jumin stopped, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. "And why not?"

"I don't want to breathe the same air as you." Zen said, it was a shitty explanation and he feared Jumin would ignore him. He needed Jumin to leave. How could he get him to leave? Despite hating the jerk, Zen didn't want to kill him. And even if he managed to hold himself back Jumin would know what he was and Zen had no idea how the conservative man would react to that. "It's a bit hypocritical to accuse me of neglecting my duties when you're out here doing the same thing. I'm not going back inside so just go enjoy the party or exploit the guests for profit or do whatever you do at these things."

"Hm, I suppose you have a point. However, you've peaked my curiosity. I want to know what you're doing out here. Is there some kind of problem I am not aware of?" Jumin asked.

_Yes._

"No." Zen dug his fingers into his palm trying to use the pain as a distraction for his hunger. It wasn't working.

"You look pained." Jumin observed.

"I'm fine." Zen took a step back and his back hit the railing. "Just go back inside."

Jumin took a step forward. "I don't take kindly to being ordered around, Hyun."

Zen glared at Jumin. He was shaking now, he could feel the beast within himself begging to be released, begging to be fed. Jumin probably had only a minute left to get away from Zen before he lost control.

Zen covered his mouth with his left hand to hide his fangs.

"Zen?"

Zen couldn't take it any longer. He launched himself at Jumin and knocked him onto the ground with Zen on top of him, one leg in between the other's thighs.

Jumin's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight before him. Zen had a hand on his chest which prevented him from moving. His other hand was trailing down Jumin's neck. Zen was staring down at the man as if he was  _food_.

Then Jumin saw his fangs. A part of him wanted to fight, to struggle, to run. He now realized why Zen had hidden himself away here and why he was so insistent that Jumin got away from him.

_He didn't want to hurt him._

However, now Jumin knew. "You're a vampire..."

Zen tore Jumin's shirt to reveal more of his neck and collar bone.

"Zen, stop, get a hold of yourself." Jumin pleaded, trying very hard not to panic.

_He could die tonight._

_Zen could kill him._

Zen wasn't listening. He leaned down and licked Jumin's neck. "I wonder if your blood will taste as bitter as your attitude." Zen mussed and despite the circumstances, Jumin found the situation he was currently in to be  _incredibly_  hot.

Jumin was not blind to Zen's looks and had long since accepted that he was sexually attracted to the man. Jumin had always imagined himself to be dominant in his fantasies, however, on certain nights when he was feeling more vulnerable he imagined giving up control to Zen and allowing the actor to use his body as he pleased.

Jumin could very well be facing his death but with Zen breathing down his neck he couldn't help but be turned on.

Then it happened. Zen pulled Jumin's wrists above his head, trapping them there in a steel grip and his fangs pierced Jumin's neck.

Jumin gasped at the sensation, pain spreading throughout his body and Zen's venom entered his system. It served to calm him, making him easier prey.

Zen let out a relieved moan as he drank Jumin's blood. Jumin could sense the vampire's desperation and relaxed, submitting himself to his fate. If Zen truly needed blood this badly, then he could have it.

Strands of Zen's hair fell onto Jumin's face as his body weakened. "Zen, stop, you're going to-gah-kill me!"

In response Zen bit down harder, pressing his thigh against Jumin's crotch, causing the man to let out a grunt. He could almost feel Zen's smirk against his flesh.

"Hyun...please..." he begged, fearing he would soon loose his vision.

Zen finally pulled away and licked up the excess blood from Jumin's neck. "I'm interested as to how a situation like this," Zen pressed his leg up against Jumin's crotch. "caused you to get hard."

Jumin couldn't answer. He simply groaned, staring at his own blood stained on Zen's fangs. His mind was reeling, trying to get ahold of himself and his boner. He had never wanted Zen to see him like this, never wanted to submit to his darkest fantasies of being forced into submission.

If Zen had been human, Jumin would certainly be the one in control. But as a vampire, Zen had all the power and seeing his own blood on the other man's lips sent sinful shivers throughout his body. However, he still wanted to have control. Zen's strength made it more challenging and therefore more alluring.

"Answer me." Zen growled and moved his hand down to the bulge in Jumin's pants. He began massaging it which caused Jumin to moan.

"I have always found you," a gasp. "physically attractive."

Zen smirked. "Of course you do! No one can resist my beauty!"

The narcissistic comment seemed to bring Zen back to his senses and his eyes, previously clouded with a lust for blood, cleared. His fangs retracted and he stared down in shock at the mess he'd made of Jumin Han.

"Oh my god..." Zen released Jumin's wrists and climbed off of him. "I'm sorry, fuck, what have I done?"

Jumin sat up, slightly dizzy, and brought a hand to his neck. He needed to clean and bandage the wound.

"How long has it been since you last...fed?" Jumin asked trying to be civil. He pulled out his phone to text his driver. He couldn't possibly stay at the party in his current state with his shirt ruined, his cock hard, and his neck wounded.

"Over a week." Zen answered. "How are you so calm? I just fucking attacked you!"

"You were clearly desperate." Jumin stated trying his best to fix himself up enough to make the walk from the balcony to his car. "It's fine."

"It turned you on." Zen said again staring at the prominent bulge in Jumin's pants.

"I'm not the only one." Jumin pointed to Zen's not-so-subtle tent.

Zen looked down and cursed. "It's not...you...it's the adrenaline from the feed. It's been a long time since I drank directly from a human."

"So, did my blood taste bitter?" Jumin asked as he slowly stood up.

Zen shook his head. "No. you tasted...intoxicating."

Jumin smirked, taking that as a compliment. "Hyun, listen. I don't care about what you are or what you have just done. I need..." Jumin shifted. "I need you to get me to the car. We need to leave. Now."

Zen turned his head to the side. "We?"

Jumin sighed. "You owe me. You almost took my life." Zen cast his eyes downward. "The  _least_  you could do is get me home safe."

Zen nodded and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Jumin's waist to help him walk. He could sense the other man's weakened state and he felt regret pooling in his gut. He'd never wanted to hurt anyone in the RFA and no matter how much Zen pretended to hate the man in his arms, he could never fully commit to the act. Some part of him always knew it wasn't fair for him to hate Jumin.

The two left the balcony, Zen now in complete control of his thirst. He helped Jumin sneak past all the guests, occasionally using his vampire speed to avoid Jaehee who was searching for them.

"She'll be having a word with us tomorrow." Zen muttered when they finally reached the car.

"She can yell at me all she wants. We can't be seen at the party like this." Jumin gestured to his neck and crotch. Zen felt his face heat up. He knew his venom helped to relax his victims but it never fully erased their fear and it certainly didn't loll them into arousal. Jumin's situation was perplexing, to say the least. Zen couldn't understand how biting Jumin and bringing the man to the brink of death had caused him to feel aroused. Perhaps Jumin was more fucked up than he'd previously thought.

 _Not like I can talk._ Zen thought bitterly, reminding himself of his own  _situation_.

They made it, unseen, to the car and Driver Kim opened the car door. Zen slid in first. "Take us to my penthouse." Jumin ordered and climbed in after Zen. He pulled up the separator screen as Driver Kim returned to the drivers seat knowing that he wouldn't question the state the two men were in.

Jumin was silent. Zen's arousal was beginning to feel painful and he hesitantly reached a hand down, hoping Jumin wouldn't notice.

He did.

"Hyun,"

Jarred, Zen looked up towards the other man who'd begun palming his own bulge.

"If you must relieve yourself...you may. Just don't leave a mess in my car."

_How was he so fucking calm?!_

Zen was angry again, his guilt and embarrassment washed from his mind as he stared at the jerk who'd just giving him permission to jerk off in his car.

"I can't very well do it if you're watching me, pervert!" Zen spat.

Jumin shrugged. "Shame, guess you'll have to wait then."

Zen pursed his lips. "Fuck you! If you're so eager to see my dick then why don't you just suck me off yourself?"

Zen regretting his words the second they flew out of his mouth. He hadn't meant it, but the look in Jumin's eyes said that he'd taken his comment as an invitation.

"If you insist." He said and grabbed Zen's hips, turning him so he sat horizontal across the seats.

"N-no, wait-ah!" Zen gasped when felt Jumin's hand press against the bulge in him pants.

Zen had never thought he'd be into guys, he'd always been interested in women, but everyone was on a spectrum and his cock didn't seem to be complaining.

"Ha, s-so I guess the rumors are true?" Zen chuckled, trying to diffuse the situation. He felt Jumin slip a hand into his boxers and gasped when his dick was exposed to the cool air of the car.

Jumin raised and eyebrow as he stroked Zen's cock. "What rumors?"

Zen moaned lowly, covering his face in embarrassment. "That Jumin Han is... _hah_...gay..."

Jumin hummed and Zen wished he'd hurry up. "I suppose they are. I wonder how the public would react if they were to find out-" Jumin paused and ran his tongue along Zen's shaft. "-that their precious Zen was a  _slut_  for me."

Zen's eyes widened slightly at the dirty talk but his cock hardened at Jumin's words. Jumin smirked at his reaction and took the actor's erection into his mouth, holding Zen's hips so he wouldn't thrust forward and choke him.

Zen moaned again and resisted the urge to thrust into the wet heat of Jumin's mouth. He noticed that throughout this entire exchange, Jumin hadn't touched himself once.

The man's restraint was incredible and Zen imagined Jumin getting off on sucking his cock. " _Jumin_..." he moaned. "Touch yourself."

Jumin's mouth left Zen's manhood long enough for him to look into the silver-haired man's red eyes. "No. I want to be desperate for release when I fuck you senseless,  _vampire_."

Zen gasped as Jumin returned to his task of sucking Zen off.

 _So,_ he thought,  _this isn't just a blowjob. He wants to hook up._

Zen couldn't bring himself to refuse the man. He'd needed this for so long. He'd never admit it, but he was realizing that the tension he felt around Jumin wasn't simply due to frustrations, but of the two men's urge to thrown each other down and fuck until someone couldn't walk.

"Who says you'll be fucking me?" Zen bared his fangs and was pleased to see the action seemed to turn Jumin on even more.

Jumin sucked harder, finding it difficult to keep Zen from bucking his hips as the other man was supernaturally strong. Jumin imagined Zen's hands wrapped around his throat, able to choke him with little to no effort on his part.

Jumin cursed himself, sucking harder and paying special attention to the head of Zen's cock. He wouldn't be giving up control tonight.

Suddenly, Zen came and Jumin did his best to swallow what he could and licking up whatever he missed. He wasn't a fan of swallowing but he didn't want Zen's come all over his car.

Zen was breathing heavily, coming down from the height of his orgasm when the car pulled up to Jumin's penthouse. Jumin smirked, tucking Zen's spent cock back into his pants while making a silent promise to it that they were far from finished.

Driver Kim knocked on the car door. "We're here, sir." He opened the car door and Jumin stepped out, still fully erect. Zen followed quickly behind him as he regained his senses.

Jumin grabbed Zen's wrist and pulled him into the elevator, pressing the button for his floor.

As soon as the doors closed Jumin slammed Zen into the wall meeting his lips with a desperate kiss. Zen returned the kiss immediately, no longer caring that it was Jumin who was kissing him. He needed this. They both needed this.

Jumin's phone rang and he answered, releasing Zen's lips only to feel them trailing kisses down his neck.

"Mr. Han."

Ah, Assistant Kang. He'd been expecting her call.

Jumin steadied himself before replying. "Assistant Kang, what do you need?"

"Where are you?"

Jumin felt Zen's fangs graze his neck close to where he'd previously bitten him and resisted the urge to gasp.

"I'm at my penthouse." He responded as the elevator doors opened. Zen released him with a growl and Jumin led the vampire to his bedroom. "I was feeling quite ill so I decided to take leave for the night. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Jumin moved over to his drawer, looking for a very specific item while Zen teasingly began to undress in front of him.

"Mr. Han, you can't just leave like that! Especially without telling anyone. Did you know Zen's gone missing too? That's  _two_  RFA members in absence." Jaehee rambled.

"I'm sure you'll all fair perfectly fine without me, especially with V and MC there. I trust you to handle everything." Jumin felt Zen's rip the remains of his already torn shirt off of his body and run his hands across Jumin's chest. Jumin didn't have a six pack like Zen but he was certainly in shape.

"But Mr. Han-"

Zen's hand crept further down until he was undoing Jumin's belt. At the same time, Jumin found what he was looking for.

"I have to go, Assistant Kang. Goodbye." Jumin hung up and set his phone on his dresser, turning around to show Zen what he'd found.

Zen's eyes widened at the sight of the silver handcuffs dangling from Jumin's hand. "No way!"

"Cuffs or no dick." Jumin negotiated.

"Hell no, Jumin!"

"I'm sure you could break them if need be."

"Of course but-"

"I'll let you bite me again."

Zen's eyes darkened. "...Fine."

Delighted, Jumin motioned to the bed. "I want you on your hands and knees, you ass facing me."

Zen slowly complied, his face red with embarrassment. "This is humiliating."

"Good." Jumin climbed up behind Zen and trailed a finger down his back before pulling Zen's arms behind him, causing him to lower his head onto the pillow.

Zen growled but didn't argue as Jumin cuffed his wrists together behind his back.

"Say red if you need me to stop." Jumin said and grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. He then discarded his pants and underwear.

"I'm a vampire, I can take it." Zen hissed and Jumin coated three of his fingers in lube.

"Whatever you say." Zen felt Jumin pointer finger circle his entrance and cursed, his dick hardening once more.

"Fucking get on with it!" Zen groaned.

Jumin smirked and thrust his finger in, moving it around to try and help Zen get used to the feeling. "Have you ever been fucked in the ass before?" He casually asked while adding a second finger.

Zen hissed. "I let a girl strap me once but I've never been with a guy." Zen admitted. He'd never told anyone about his experience with his ex-girlfriend. She was the one who's turned him into a vampire and had expressed that she'd always wanted to fuck a guy with a strap on. Wanting to please her, Zen had allowed it but never told anyone out of embarrassment. He sighed contently, feeling Jumin add a third finger and begin to scissor them. It was really nothing to be embarrassed about. Sex was sex and even if he had been straight, being fucked in the ass wouldn't change that as long as it was a girl doing the fucking.

However, right now, Zen was extremely glad that he had a man behind him. Jumin was exhilarating and Zen was excited to explore the new side of himself which craved the man's touch.

Jumin's fingers retreated and Zen whined at the loss of contact which caused Jumin to chuckle.

Jumin lightly slapped the vampire's ass, gauging his reaction. When Zen moaned he knew he'd been taking this is the right direction. He quickly ocovered his manhood with lube and pressed the tip against Zen's entrance. After a second of teasing Jumin thrust forward, pushing himself in fully and causing Zen to gasp and shudder underneath him.

"Fuck," Jumin breathed, giving Zen a minute to adjust. "You feel so good."

Zen rarely heard the man curse. He'd never given thought to how incredibly sexy it was to hear such words from Jumin.

Jumin began moving again and Zen moaned into the pillow. He felt Jumin's hand on the back of his neck, pushing him down farther as he roughly fucked his ass.

His thrusts were merciless and Zen found himself loosing control of his reactions. He shamelessly moaned, whined, and  _begged_  for Jumin to  _ruin_  him, a task Jumin was enthusiastically complying to.

Zen felt himself nearing his orgasm, his wrists all but numb against the handcuffs which had rubbed violently against his skin. If he'd been human he would develop bruises the next day. Zen almost found himself wishing he could. Jumin would have his bite on his neck for weeks, reminding him of what had transpired tonight, of who he belonged to, but Zen's wounds would heal within the hour.

Jumin slammed into him harshly and came, spilling himself inside Zen with a grunt. Feeling the other man's release inside him caused Zen to orgasm as well, covering the sheets below him. Jumin continued to thrust, coaxing them both through their organs before pulling out.

Zen let his legs collapse as he breathed heavily. "Fuck."

"Fuck, indeed." Jumin agreed and Zen sat up, moving so he could see Jumin. Jumin pulled a small key from his drawer and Zen smirked before ripping the handcuffs apart, effectively freeing himself. Jumin's eyes flashed with lust at the show of strength before he put the key away.

"You owe me new handcuffs." He said.

Zen grabbed the man's arm and yanked him forward. "And you owe me blood."

Jumin moaned when Zen sank his fangs into his neck, creating a new wound instead of irritating the old one. He felt Jumin relax against him and smirked against the other man's flesh.

His blood truly was  _intoxicating_.

Zen could get used to this.

 


End file.
